


It Hurts

by Tay (erentitanjaeger)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Non-consensual sex, Season 6 episode 5, graphic depictions of rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 00:16:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14944026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erentitanjaeger/pseuds/Tay
Summary: Keith cries, grapples, mouth open in a soundless scream, tears forced from his eyes as his virginity is forced from his body.





	It Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> Because I know some of you won't look at the warnings or tags I'll put it here, for the last time; this fic contains graphic depictions of rape and non-consensual sex. Do not read if that is a major trigger for you!
> 
> I've always wanted to write a dark fic and episode 5 provided the perfect material!

Pain.  There is so much pain.

Keith’s shoulders ache.  His hands shake.  His head is swimming with all the information and events he is being forced to take in. 

He’s never been one to complain, or whine.  What is the point to it if you simply have to get on with life anyway?  But now?  Right now, all he wants is to go home.  To the castle, to his team members and his mother and to the safety it all holds.  He wants to return with his best friend.

His best friend is making it hard for him to do so.

“Give up, Keith,” Shiro’s voice is filled with an anger and malice Keith had no idea he was capable of.  Normally, Shiro is so gentle and sure, so comforting.  Keith grits his teeth against the tears that constantly threaten to fall, reminding himself yet again that this isn’t Shiro.  This has never been Shiro.

Shiro stares at him, eyes blazing, through the shamble and wreckage of the laboratory they’ve torn apart.  Keith stares back, forever pleading with all his might.

“You made a promise once,” Keith says.  “You told me you’d never give up on me!”

The promise has been the only thing to keep Keith grounded his whole, adolescent life.  From the moment Shiro made it, and every moment that followed, that promise sang on repeat through Keith’s head.

Now, Shiro shatters that promise into pieces.

“And I should have abandoned you just like your parents did.” Shiro’s cruel words re-open wounds Keith had long made peace with.  “They saw that you were broken.  Worthless.  I should have seen it, too.”

Keith feels his heart begin to crumble like it had so many times in the past.  He never expected Shiro to ever be the cause.

“Shiro,” Keith pleads, voice soft.

He may as well have been talking to air, because Shiro re-ignites the fight as if it had never paused.  They swing and clash and destroy.  Keith fights off every pain in his body as he continues to try to reach Shiro, his Shiro, from somewhere in the depths of the stranger now fighting him.  It proves difficult.  If this were sparring, if this were in the comfort of the castle or back on earth, Keith could have taken Shiro.

But here, Shiro is overwhelmingly strong for reasons Keith doesn’t want to acknowledge.

Keith’s back slams into the metal floor, his blade holding Shiro’s laser sword inches from his face.  His body is screaming at him, and it drowns out so much of what is happening, Keith can’t be sure he can hear properly.  He tries anyway, tries again and again, to knock Shiro out of his trance.  Keith has to remind himself that amongst it all, Shiro is suffering too.

“Shiro, please,” Keith even hears himself giving up in his weakened tone.  His bruised and battered body pleads him to do so.  “You’re my brother.  I love you!”

For one moment, one fraction of a second, it’s enough.  Shiro’s expression changes, minutely, as if he’s finally realising who he is fighting and why.  For a thread in time, Keith thinks Shiro will be okay, that he’ll return and they’ll go home together.  He weakens, and thanks to that, Shiro is able to take the upper hand to force his blade down upon his skin.

Keith screams, pain flooding his entire body and turning his vision white.  Reflexes mean he has barely enough strength to push the blade from his skin, but the damage has been done.  Rejection; burnt and searing on his skin, betrayal left to leave a scar.

“You’re so useless,” Shiro says again, voice thick and mocking.  “You were always useless.”

Keith fights tears far more fiercely than he did before.  He can’t give up.  He won’t give up.  Nothing could make him give up on Shiro.

Nothing, except…

Shiro bears his body down upon Keith, pressing themselves together.  Their bodies are hot, even under the armour, and Shiro presses himself to far more intimate areas of Keith than he would have liked. 

“Then again,” Shiro’s voice fills with cruelty, a plan hatching behind those glowing, violet eyes.  “You might be good for something.”

Keith’s blade flies from his hands.  He entertains the thought of reaching for it, until his head cracks against metal as Shiro forces his body down.  Shiro’s strength has always been something Keith has envied, but now he only fears it, as he’s encased under Shiro’s body.  A prison he never thought he’d fell to.  Keith’s hands might be free, but he’s quickly running out of options.  Shiro continues to hold him down as if he were nothing, presses his back to the floor and their hips together.

Mercifully, Shiro’s sword disappears. 

Keith wishes it return once Shiro ignites his hand and uses it to burn a hole in both their suits.  Keith twists, struggles, cries and begs.  Shiro only laughs, void of humour yet filled with malice.  He rubs himself against Keith, pushes his cock against Keith’s bare hole, and Keith is horrified to feel how hard it is.

“Don’t lie to me,” Shiro lowers his head, so his voice is all Keith can hear, all he can focus on.  “This is everything you’ve ever wanted.  You always wanted to take it from me, didn’t you?”  Keith’s struggling hesitates, and its all the ammunition Shiro needs.  “Thought so.”

If the pain on Keith’s face was something, the pain he feels as Shiro forces himself in, completely dry bar from his pre-cum, rocks the very foundation of everything he ever thought was true.  It burns harsher than Shiro’s sword ever could, fills Keith’s core with so much pain he thinks he’ll pass out.  He cries, grapples, mouth open in a soundless scream, tears forced from his eyes as his virginity is forced from his body.

“Funny,” Shiro’s voice is so rough and deep, scorching any part of Keith that was left untouched by his cruel hands.  “I though you’d be more into this.  Weren’t you always jacking off to this very thought?”  Keith feels his very being ripped from his body.  “Always gazing on me while we trained, or starring at me while we showered.  You were such a little pervert, and I was nice enough to let you think I didn’t notice.”

Keith thinks this possibly can’t get any worse, until the humiliation bleeds from his mind like his blood bleeds from his body.  It only becomes impossibly worse when Shiro begins to move.  He’s not slow, or gentle by any means, not like the limitless fantasies Keith had filled his mind with.  He had always pictured their first time, if he would ever be so lucky to share it with Shiro, as gentle and caring.  They’d slowly learn about each other’s bodies, become so intimately familiar with each other, and confess their feelings while Shiro found all the pleasure he wanted in Keith’s pliant body.

Keith should have guessed they’d only ever be fantasies.

“I was nice enough not to take advantage of you then,” Shiro’s voice is as unrelenting as his pace.  “I should have though.  The stress of leading Voltron, the stress of babysitting all you incipit kids, and I had no outlet.”  Keith can feel his body finally giving way so, physically, it begins to hurt less and less.  “I should have just taken you then.  Should have pushed you up against that shower wall and pried your ass apart until you were so full of my cock, you wouldn’t know how to feel without it.”

Keith tries, desperately, to think of something else, anything else.  If it means dulling the pain even for a moment, he’ll gladly go anywhere within himself to escape this nightmare come true.  But it’s like Shiro knows, and he probably does, as he keeps his thrusts brutal and powerful, erratic, no regard or spare thought given to Keith at all.

Keith used to have all of Shiro’s spare thoughts.

Shiro’s metal hand is bruising on Keith’s thigh, forcing his hips up so Shiro can better thrust and move into him.  Keith can’t fight, can’t resist, while Shiro uses him like a ragdoll.  Shiro pants and sweats above Keith, and Keith once thought this vision would be undeniably hot and sexy.  Now it only fills him with fear and regret.

“Shit, you are tight,” Shiro comments.  He grunts while he forces himself in again. Any other time, any other way, and Keith would have gladly accepted this.  Now, he only whimpers as he’s stretched impossibly further, Shiro growing slightly as he gets ready to cum.  He stops suddenly, and for some reason this only makes the pain worse.  Keith chokes on his spit and snot and tears, whimpers up at Shiro, all pleas wretched from his throat.  “Maybe I won’t kill you, today.  Maybe, I’ll keep you.”

Keith wishes for death.

He once thought it would be a dream come true to feel Shiro cum inside of him.  He once thought that it would be an impossible honour, a show of devotion and caring only Shiro might give him.  Now, Keith can only think about how much dirtier it makes him, how much more defiled.  He’ll never be clean again, can only lie there and take it while Shiro groans on top of him, finishing, thick and hot.

There’s still so much damage and fire that continues to go on around them, yet it’s silent to Keith.  He wants to pass out, wants to feel anything but Shiro on top of him still, breathing heavily as he comes down from his orgasm, going soft inside of Keith.  Suddenly, Shiro’s glowing irises seem to flick up, realising the urgency of the state they’re in, and yanks himself free.

It stings so much.  Keith’s sobs leave his body.

“Come on,” Shiro grabs Keith’s hair at the roots, yanking his body up, and dragging him away.  Keith spares a thought to reach for his blade as he passes it, but the strength he once had to fight Shiro has seeped out of him.  He can only watch his only chance of defence shrink away, his last connection to his family and to his heritage fall as the platform falls, too. 

Briefly, Keith looks to see Shiro approaching the black lion, wonders if it will even respond to Shiro the way he is now.  As he passes out, the burning in his scalp nothing compared to the pain he feels all over, he finds he really doesn’t care.

Maybe if he’s kept as Shiro’s plaything, maybe if he’s at least allowed to stay beside Shiro, that would be better than no Shiro at all.

Keith can’t truly decide.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter @KinkyKeithy


End file.
